Kagome And The Fire Kitten
by animeloveramy
Summary: little Kagome meets a freind and takes the little kitten home. I'm rubbish at summerys. this was suposed to be a cope project but i modified it.


**This is a story i did for my cope work. It's suposed to be a childerns story but i modified it slightly to make it seem more adultish...**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and please dont forget to REVIEW!!!!!**

**Kagome and the fire kitten **

Kagome was a small girl with raven black hair and blue eyes. She was a nice girl. One cold day, when walking home from the park she had been playing in, she heard a noise. It was a quiet noise, between a cats meow and a bird's chirrup. Kagome was curious. Looking around for where the noise had come from she saw the bushes rustle.

Walking slowly towards it she gasped as she saw the animal that had made the noise. It was a small kitten looking thing with strange markings. It had a big, bushy tail and long, pointed ears. The tips of both its ears and its tail where violet but the rest of it was a golden yellow colour that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

It looked up at her with almond shaped cat eyes and meowed its strange meow again. Kagome smiled at the cuteness of the animal in the bushes. Slowly, the small kitten crept out of its hiding place and walked up to her, mewing curiously. Kagome giggled and bent down before putting her hand out in front of her, encouraging the kitten towards her.

'Come on little guy!' she murmured softly and the little kitten gently rubbed its head against her hand. Kagome giggled softly and picked up the frozen kitten. 'You can come home with me! I'll call you Ki-La-La!' she told it as she placed the fluffy cat onto her shoulders and walked home.

Her house was warm and the kitten immediately loved it but Kagome couldn't let her parents see. They would tell her to get rid of her Ki-La-La. Quietly as she could, she ran up to her room with the kitten in her arms. As soon as she knew they where safe Kagome placed Ki-La-La on her bed.

'Stay here girl.' She told the mewing kitten before heading down to the kitchen to get some warm milk. Her mother was there and Kagome walked up to her.

'Mum?' she asked and her mother turned to her with a smile.

'Yes Kagome?' her mother answered.

'Can I have some milk please? Some warm milk?' Kagome asked politely.

'Of course you can Kagome dear.' Her mother answered again and handed Kagome a glass of warm milk. Kagome thanked her mother before rushing up the stairs with the milk and placing it in front of the kitten who happily gulped it down. Kagome giggled as she watched her pet drink. Ki-La-La kept spilling it on herself.

Suddenly, Ki-La-La looked up and meowed again, but this time her meow was more like a growl and her ankles began to catch fire. Kagome gasped as Ki-La-La grew; flames covering her for a short instant before she stood before her mistress as a large cat that stood just above Kagome's head. The kitten still looked the same except for large fangs in her mouth.

Meowing, Ki-La-La bent down in front of Kagome and made a head motion in a way that said 'get on my back!' so Kagome did. She clutched fiercely to the cats long fur and the great beast stood up before flying out of the window and into the night's sky. Kagome held her breath so not to scream in fear and excitement. It was wonderful up with the stars.

Ki-La-La circled the city and came to a halt back at the park in front of a tall, dark haired woman. The woman smiled at Kagome.

'Hello Ki-La-La! And who is your little friend?' she asked nicely, aiming the question at Kagome.

'My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me.' The woman smiled at Kagome and bowed slightly as she told the young girl her name.

'Well Kagome, my name is Sango and it's a pleasure to meet you.' Kagome giggled before hugging Ki-La-La.

'Is Ki-La-La yours?' she asked Sango through the fur covering her mouth. Sango nodded and Kagome frowned. 'Can she take me home before she goes?'

Sango smiled and nodded at the little girl and Kagome grinned. 'Yay! Come on Ki-La-La! Let's go!' she laughed. Ki-La-La meowed before taking off again into the starry sky. She flew around the city again before taking Kagome back to her house.

Kagome slipped through the window before turning to hug Ki-La-La gently. 'See you soon Ki-La-La!' she told the cat who meowed and flew away. Kagome waved until she could no longer see the cat in the distance.

There was a small knock at the door and Kagome's mother came in carrying another glass of hot milk. 'Is everything ok sweetheart?' she asked gently and Kagome beamed at her.

'everything is great mum; just great.'

It was weird but Kagome had a feeling she would see Ki-La-La and Sango again; somewhere in time.


End file.
